


Bonding Brunch

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brunches, F/M, Fluff, Nohr | Conquest Route, Short & Sweet, Trans My Unit | Avatar (Fire Emblem: Fates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Laslow had never been more terrified of a brunch in his life.





	Bonding Brunch

Laslow had never been more terrified of a brunch in his life. Sure, he’d never actually been to a brunch in his life, but that was beside the point. Lord Xander had invited him to a brunch in his private quarters, a sign that surely meant that he was either going to threaten, mutilate or kill Laslow.

“You’ll be fine. He’s just a little protective of me.” Qamra assured him, kissing him on the cheek.

“You don’t know Lord Xander like I do!” Laslow protested, throwing up his arms.

“…I’m his sister.”

“So!? I’m his retainer, and I know that he is going to kill me! Or cut my genitals off!”

“Laslow-”

“Surely you wish to have more children?!”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little? Xander knows I’d be heartbroken if something happened to you. He won’t kill you.” Qamra insisted, stepping back and folding her arms.

“But-”

“No buts. Go and eat with Xander or you’ll find yourself back in the barracks.” Qamra ordered, pointing at the door. Laslow sighed, before trudging out like a man sent to the guillotine.

  
So far, the brunch had been nothing but awkward. Which, compared to the events Laslow had envisioned, was fantastic.

“So…” He trailed off, unsure if it was wise to ask as why Xander had invited him.

“Why did I invite you to brunch?” Xander finished, spreading some jam on a piece of toast.

“If you don’t mind me asking, my Lord.”

“You’ve been an excellent retainer and I hope you’ll be an even better husband for my sister. She’s been through enough. So, if I catch wind of any evidence that you’ve been breaking your marital vows, I swear to you that what I will do to you would make my father feel nauseous.” Xander spat, before calmly taking a bite out his toast.

Yes, sir.” Laslow forced out, as he wondered if it was too late to return to Ylisse. At least his genitals were intact.


End file.
